Can't Escape An Escape Artist
by Homerunhitter
Summary: Cammie come to Blackthorne after public-schooling and 'special homeschooling' and she thinks Mr. Solomon Headmaster is her dad. Her life as a female operative truely begins with Zach. She tries to stay away but NOBODY can escape an escape artist!
1. Cant Escape First Impressions

**AN: Hi readers! This is my first Gallagher Academy fanfic and if you get confused, read my note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything but the pot line!**

A large menacing facility loomed up in my Fiat's windshield and I parallel parked up against the curb a little away from it in no hurry to get inside. I adjusted my black ruffle-tiered tank top and scanned my rhinestone Miss Me jeans for lint. I checked my mirrors and reapplied my lip gloss. I even contemplated checking my tire pressure; _anything_ to put off going in!

My life will be different from the second I step through those large metal doors into the building down the street.

Forcing myself to move, I quickly inhaled the comforting sent of my apple and cinnamon air freshener and pushed the driver's side door open.

My black felt high-heel booties hit the pavement with two quiet clunks. The winding sidewalk up to the main building stretched before me. At the end of the drive, beside a door marked **WARNING: RESTRICTED AREA! ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONEL BEYOND THIS POINT!** in yellow and black letters stood two bulky guys with matching black guns attached to their belts.

"Well… That's not suspicious." I muttered. You know, most people would heed the conspicuous warning, but no, that was exactly where I was headed. Having to walk all the way up to them seemed kind of tedious but gave me some more time.

I started down the path and too soon, I was perched in front of the men with my hands on my hips. I opened my mouth to speak but a guard interrupted me.

"No." I pouted. I attempted to talk again but was stopped by the other guard.

"You have to wait for your father. You have not been authorized yet."

Instinctively, I started flexing my fingers. My training was just about to kick in. "But Dad takes forever! You know me, Sam! I have been bringing him lunch since I could convince my tutor that riding around in my car was considered a hands-on field op. I am not a security threat!"

He smirked, "Yeah, that's what I thought until your father asked me to help with your _homeschooling_." He made sure to quote that last part with his fingers. "That roundhouse to the spine hurt like a b-"

"Sam! She's a sophomore, control yourself! Mr. Solomon would kill you if he heard that said around his daughter….. _Literally_." The guard on the left started chewing him out but suddenly got really quiet. I just laughed. As if I haven't heard it before. I shifted my weight to my other foot and smiled politely up at both of them.

"_Please_, he wouldn't do anything if asked him not to. I _am_ daddy's little girl, remember?" I eyed Sam and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He knew I get what I want… like now, for example.

"Fine, if you cause any trouble, you're taking the fall for it!" I smirked and pushed past him. Told you!

I grab the cold steel door handle and shiver. I pause and wait for the scanners to copy my prints onto the records and the burning sensation of the small retinal scanners hidden in the welding snapping pictures of my eye.

_Beep._

The door unlocked and I pulled.

The first thing I saw was the marble floor and brick walls. The basic decorations didn't look all that promising but then I spotted a familiar figure walking toward me and ran straight into his open arms. He embraced me tightly then let go and I released him.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled. Did I mention he was Headmaster at this school … Or that I am now going to attend it?

"Hello Cameron. I was just on my way to come check you in." I guess I could have waited after all! "How did you… what do you have over Samuel now?" He looked at me sternly and I quickly hid my grin.

"He used a few choice words while we were discussing my Phys. Ed. final." He laughed. I smiled and hugged him again. "I missed you. You don't come home often enough. My public school principle doesn't let me kick the crap out of the guys who stalk me. I was holding back too, a _lot_ actually! It is so unfair!" Suddenly, my mood lifted. "At least, here, I can beat up any guys I want."

Dad laughed again and I finally released him. "Cam, even here, try not to harm the guys…._too_ much, at least!"

"Deal!"

Then I got really hyped up. "Go greet the people! I have a surprise for them so you will have to talk to them like normal and act like I'm _not_ here, ok?" I looked up at him for conformation. He nodded and started walking but I could hear him muttering to himself. "There is nothing that will surprise them more than you going to this school."

I smirked and ran into a nearby bathroom to wait.

From my hiding spot, I could hear dad's whole welcome back speech.

"To those of you who are new here, welcome to Blackthorne! To our returning students, welcome back! This school has many traditions, many consistent practices and rules. I hope you all plan on abiding those rules also." He paused, probably to give pointed looks to certain people because I heard laughing. He continued. "Fortunately, for some," more laughter, "you will not be forced to follow all of them. Many things will be different this year and I pray that you _all_ welcome the changes with composure. _Good luck_" I recognized my cue instantly.

"Show Time!"

I peeked around the statue I was crouching behind. The coast was clear so I stood up and walked over to the main door to the dining hall all the students were located in and pushed a button on my tricked-out watch and opened the door just as every window in the room burst and black glitter fell from the net rigged on the ceiling. I watched in utter delight as students were showered in broken glass and dark sparkles. My dad looked around for me so I closed the door again and started to run down the closest hallway but I stopped as soon as I heard…

"CAMERON!"

"Crap!" I turned reluctantly and reentered the Dining Hall.

All eyes were on me which, considering my _amazing_ outfit, was expected but all I felt like doing just then was hide. I walked down a wide aisle between the tables and towards my pissed off father and decided that this was the perfect time for my _secret weapon_.

"Yes, daddy?"

That's when the room erupted into utter chaos.

**AN: Like it? I do! This is my favorite story I have written so far! **

**I know ya'll are probably all like what since Cammie and everyone thinks that Solomon is her dad but that plays a big part in this story later. **

**Confused? Cammie isn't a spy, she's attended public school all of her life but Solomon gave her a tutor for 'Homeschooling'. She is an assassin and a regular girl so she has some weird experiences in this story! I plan on having a lot of fun with her and Zach!**

**Review please!**


	2. Cant Escape Trouble

**AN: I LOVE YALL! I have only had my story up for a couple hours and I already have 5 reviews! You all are amazing so I decided to update again!**

**Thanks to: **

**cupcakecorruptionXD**

**CHFgirl**

**Goode Foreva**

**Lala45768**

**Random39**

**For reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own GA, do I really have to say it?**

**Enjoy!**

Did I mention that the hall was in chaos? If not… it was in CHAOS! Boys (CUTE) and teachers alike were scrambling to decode the all important question, Solomon has a daughter?

I never said the people at Blackthorne were very smart. Obviously he does since I am standing here in flesh-and-blood! After about a minute of loud rumors and suspicions about me, I finally cracked.

"SHUT UP!"

I yelled so loud I felt my own ears start ringing! Needless to say, you could hear the crunch of glass underfoot, it was so quiet.

"I have only been here for five minutes and I already miss public school! PUBLIC SCHOOL! That is extremely sad. You should be ashamed! I thought assassins were supposed to be fearless, brave, intelligent, _well behaved_! You are all acting like a bunch of teenage girls…. NORMAL teenage girls! Calm yourselves!

Yes, I am your Headmaster's daughter. Yes, I will be attending this school with you."I heard a couple seniors laugh and I glared. The boys on the right side of the room were checking me out, but not in a good way."Yes, I set up this prank and I take _full responsibility_ for it." Finally, I looked at my father. "I am sorry Dad. I went a little overboard with the entrance. I thought that it would be a funny, naive prank. I didn't think it would be this bad."

I looked around the room. Glass and glitter sparkled in the dining hall lighting. Boys and teachers stared at me in shock and, in most of the eight graders cases, awe. I am in so much trouble! I love attention but this was starting to get to me. People were staring at me as if I was a stupid, annoying little girl who can't understand how much has happened since I entered through those doors. I couldn't take it.

The echo of my footsteps as I ran out of the room were deafening and he sound seemed to follow me as I tore down the hallway. My eyes watered up and threatened making themselves apparent but I knew that I couldn't let them fall. I was too strong for that, too stubborn.

_Too trained_. I am an assassin! I don't cry! I have battled my way through thousands of tests to convince my father hat I _deserve_ to go here, all boys rule or not! My dad taught me _too_ well! I promised myself that I wouldn't give up until I walked among them as an equal and that _nothing_ would stop me! I WILL NOT CRY!

I finally slowed my pace when I could tell that I was yards away from everyone. I leaned against the cold brick wall and slid down until I had my head on my knees. I harmed every part of myself on the road to this spot. I needed to nurse my wounds.

My legs ached from running in skinny jeans, my lungs hurt from running and fighting tears, my heels were killing me but all I cared about was how much I had ripped apart my pride in five minutes. Nothing could ever hurt me more that my pride. Aside from my dad, pride was all I had left!

After I had realized my pride was gone, I just didn't have the strength to hold back my tears.

I sat there and cried in that very spot for hours. When my eyes finally stopped resembling a water hose, I picked my head off of my kneecaps and tried to figure out where I was.

I didn't get a tour of the school so I was lost. My hand went to my pocket and drew out a compact. After everything that happened in a short period of time, I was almost scared to see my reflection!

In the reflective surface of my mirror, I could see that my eyes were bulging and crimson. My nose was stuffy and my concealer and foundation had mostly rubbed off. My cheeks were covered in red, splotchy patches like graffiti and my mascara was smeared all over my face.

I laughed bitterly. "Look at me, I look pathetic! I should never have come here. All I have caused is trouble and destruction. My pride is torn to shreds. My makeup is ruined. The dining hall is probably in chaos again! And to think, I have only been here _ten minutes_! That must be some type of record." I started to get up.

"You know, if I hadn't come here before you, you would have set a record! Unfortunately, you're a little late. I blew up the East Wing with a pipe bomb made of bananas and hydro-nuclear chloroform! Top that and you will be remembered!" A boy about my age walked out of the shadows wearing a black and brown school uniform and a dark brown leather jacket.

He was cute so I tried to cover my face with my hair before he could get a good look at me. The boy smirked and crouched down next to me.

"You look better without that gunk, you know! It is just distracting. You don't need it." I laughed again. My face looks boring and tired without makeup but I don't plan on letting _him_ know that.

I smiled but still hid behind my hair. "Thank you but you haven't seen me without it! I don't think you would know." He shifted a little and pushed my hair behind my ears. "I am looking at you right now!"

I slunk away from his hand and stood up quickly. "Well, that was officially the worse day of my life… though, yours sounds worse! That must have sucked!" I eyed him carefully but he just smirked again.

"It wasn't actually! I didn't get in trouble because you dad taught me how! Only, I did get a really bad burn on my back while trying to get out before it blew!" He turned and lifted off his jacket and pulled up the back of his black t-shirt. Covering over 80% of his back was a severe burn that had remained from his explosion. I leaned toward him to get a closer look.

His back was a mixture of purple, red, brown, black, yellow, and brown. I lifted my hand to touch a particularly brutal looking area and he leaned away and let his shirt fall back into place.

"It doesn't hurt but it is still pretty stiff and uncomfortable. None of my friends know I got burned." I glanced up and studied his face. He had a weird, serious expression. "Then, why did you tell a complete stranger? You don't even know my name."

His face morphed back to joking and he started laughing. "Oh, I think everyone here knows your name! _CAMERON!_" He tried to imitate my dad's voice and failed miserably. Finally, after all that has happened today, I laughed a whole-hearted laugh.

" At least it saves me from having to repeat my name during every class tomorrow! My name is well known now and I think I have fun tomorrow!" He paused. "Why?"

I grinned. "Embarrassing entrance aside, I am hot and this is still a school for boys! I don't think I will be lonely!" I turned and started walking. "Hey, where are you going? You don't know where your room is."

I stopped, "Crap!" DAD!

**AN: Thanks for reading! I love all of you have already reviewed and to those who haven't, I hope you join their group! Reviews are love!**


	3. Cant Escape Class

**AN: I honestly have no idea where this story is going to go so I am just going with it; my ideas will probably creep up during the writing process! I have been focusing on my grades lately and Coach said I can start tutoring other students soon so after this week; my updates will probably be a lot less frequent.**

**Sorry, I know its kinda short! I wrote it in like, five minutes!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**.Sarcastic-Tomboy**

**Kaykay323**

**Ilovemybabygirl13**

**cupcakecorruptionxD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.**

I woke up to a view of a light pink canopy made entirely of thick gauze. I grimaced; pink, how I despised that color! It puzzled me…. How can a mix of two perfectly good colors result in such a gag-worthy shade?

I sat up and yanked the offending fabric straight off its hook; unfortunately, I managed to take the metal hook down with it. The silver attachment plummeted onto my forehead before I could cover my face and turned a large portion of my hairline purple and blue.

"Great, just perfect! This is the last thing I need at," I looked over at my alarm clock, "nine thirty in the mor- WHAT!" I jumped up and scrambled around my room for something to wear. My closet hasn't been properly filled yet so the best thing I could find was a tight black tank top and a matching black and silver spandex shorts. The tank top showed off my muscles well and the shorts only reached mid-calf so I decided that it would work. I didn't have the time to find something better anyway.

I ran to put on some eyeliner and foundation but remembered the boy's words from yesterday. _It's just distracting. You don't need it._

I looked in the mirror for a couple seconds and rubbed it off. "I'll try it. He better be right…."

Yeah, I talk to myself quite a bit!

I glanced back at my clock and my schedule.

7:35- 8:15 Breakfast

8:20- 9:00 Target Practice

9:05- 9:45 Physical Combat (Lv 3)

9:50- 10:30 Track Course/ Field Op

10:35- 11:15 World Geography and Culture (Lv 1)

11:20- 12:00 Lunch

12:05- 12:45 Computer Tech (Lv 1)

12:50- 1:30 Principles of Economics (Lv 1)

1:35- 2:15 Foreign Languages

2:20- 3:00 Extracurricular Activities

3:05- 4:00 Library Reference

4:05- 7:50 Free Obligations

8:00- 8:45 Dinner

Man this school is jacked up! 55 minutes just for library access? Wow! That is pretty extreme! Obviously, I will have a lot more homework here that at public school. Yeah… not looking forward to 3:05! I grabbed a scrunchy and put my hair in a high ponytail.

I caught a glimpse at my clock once again, slipped into my white converse and bolted.

Once I had made it to Physical Combat class, the boys were paired up into twelve groups plus a boy sitting beside the teacher standing in front of them. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun and she was dressed in old gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She was young, possibly around 28. The lady would have been really pretty if she didn't have deep frown lines from chewing out boys who didn't do what she said fast enough.

The class was outside in a large field cut off from the rest of the school so she watched me sprint across the grass toward her. She looked amused.

"Finally decide to join us Mrs. Solomon? I was truly hoping you would, the boys haven't shut up about it since they got here. I was starting to think you got lost." I could see in her eyes that she was waiting for me to make a fool of myself.

I grinned. "No actually! My dad hadn't given me my schedule until late last night so I didn't check to see what time to set my alarm. I am sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting for me!"

He face hardened and she grimaced. "We were just grouping into teams for tomorrow's class competition. At least you ran." She turned toward the boys and addressed them. "Would anyone like to add Miss. Solomon to their team?" I smiled my sweetest smile and almost all of the hands went up. Only one boy kept his hands at his sides. I wasn't close enough to see his face.

The teacher walked from me to the boy. "Since you are the only boy who doesn't look like he is going to have an aneurism, she will pair up with you. Looks like you can't play alone after all." She put her hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and walked over to me. Boys all around me looked disappointed and frustrated. One boy spoke up. "Zach is better than all of us, why can't he play alone?"

'Zach' stopped and smirked at the teacher. "I like Nick's idea better! Cameron can join somebody else and be a threesome." Some seniors snickered and grinned at me. I glared, they were probably the same perverts from last night. They would be the first to get their asses kicked.

The teacher glanced between me and Zach. Her gaze lingered on my small muscles and probably decided that I would weigh him down and even the playing field. "No, you will join Cameron. You are too good and she will need help." I huffed; she obviously has never seen me fight. Zach continued over to me and stood beside me.

The teacher walked away to talk to a few freshmen and Zach looked at me. "So, you decided to take my advice? I knew you would look better without all of the makeup."

I stared; he was the boy I met last night! He was a great deal cuter when I can actually see him!

I smiled and batted my eyes. He looked at me funny.

"Yeah…. Don't ever do that again."

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I want to know! Review please!**


	4. Cant Escape Emotions

**I am listening to Ride by Martina McBride so I am in a good mood! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: -**

Needless to say I was shocked. No guy has really complained when I have done the whole bat-the-eyes-and-smile thing. My mind was blank for around twelve seconds then evened out.

My reeled my fist back and sucker punched the crap out of his shoulder. I heard the satisfying snap when my knuckles smacked his muscle. I was fuming! He was barely swayed, unfortunately, but at least stepped back in shock. His face showed it too.

"What. The. HECK?" He reached for his shoulder and winced which, truthfully, made me pretty happy! I tried to keep a straight face but I cracked.

My grin would have put the Cheshire cat to shame and my laugh could be heard in China. I was _**rolling**_, literally! My eyes were filled with hysterical tears. I could feel the cold, dewy grass on my bare thighs and arms but I was so oblivious to the world that I hadn't realized that the entire group of boys was staring at me.

I don't think I have ever felt more accomplished in my life! The group closest to us decided that I should stop making a fool of myself and helped me onto my feet, still giggling. When my sense of euphoria died down I finally caught a grip on reality.

All around me were boys with small grins on their faces and the teacher was by my side with her hands on her hips and frowning. I brushed off some grass and couldn't look her in the eyes. With my gaze trained on her old Nikes, I braced myself for the detention or write up _or something_.

"Miss Solomon, you have just punched the best in your class. I would say that was very rash and probably would have gotten you killed in real life but I am somewhat speechless at this point. Honestly…. That was impressive." I nodded my head sadly at first, not processing her words. My head shot up in shock when my mind caught up.

I saw Zach snicker at my expression but it was irrelevant. Her face had her original amused smile. "Wha….. What? I don't suppose you just said your impressed?" I was hopeful!

Her frown made another appearance. "No, I did not.….. I said that was impressive, there is a difference." She smirked and I grinned, I might just like this class! "Not many seniors would have attempted what you have just done. I am surprised that you even tried. Either your father was right to brag about you or partner is getting soft." Her eyes cut to Zach. Her voice was still light but had a subtle sharp edge.

His body stiffened and his face hardened. "_Never_."

"Let's hope not. I know how hard you work to be the best." She paused. "It seems that having Cameron as your partner might increase your chances on winning after all." Her eyes scanned the rest of the class who was watching this short exchange with mixed emotions. "I expect to see you all work to _**at least**_ be competition! Class dismissed."

The guys seemed to release a breath that they _all _were holding and dispersed. I was quickly left alone beside Zach. He looked slightly frustrated.

"I still can't believe you punched me. You. PUNCHED. Me." I laughed.

"I guess it's _my_ time to smirk, huh?" Zach shook his head.

"No way, smirking is _my_ thing!" My face fell. Darn it! Honestly, I was looking forward to the smirking thing….

He stepped closer to me and grinned. "You can just stick to being cute!" Suddenly, the boy from last night was back and I was happy. Ten… he smirked again.

Happiness gone. Annoyance, increased tenfold. "I am going to punch you again."

"Do it!"

"Well, I can't now!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because why?"

"Because I just said I would! You would be ready!"

"I won't. I promise."

I cinched my mouth in thought. I probably should hit him, he definitely deserves it!

"No. I will when you aren't on guard."

He laughed. "You liar! You are just afraid to hit me! I bet your aren't ever going too!"

"Whatever." I started walking back to the building.

Zach apparently couldn't leave well enough alone. "See! That is every pretty girl's reaction to being embarrassed!"

I froze and I heard him swear under his breath. _Scared, huh? _I grinned then put on my emotional mask_._

I turned and walked back to his side. Smiling I blocked his escape route and stood in front of him. "You think I'm pretty?" I stepped really close to him.

He looked uncomfortable and messed with his hair. I noted that he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Form of speech."

"No it's not."

"Just because you don't necessarily use it doesn't mean it isn't real." His ears reddened ever so slightly and I knew he was treading new territory. He probably wasn't used to not having the upper hand with girls.

"Lie."

I put my hand on his chest and leaned forward. His eyes widened but didn't push me away. I got centimeters from his lips when…

"Only in your dreams!" I bolted while he was confused and headed for a huge but ancient shed. I could hear his feet crunch in the grass as I quickly slipped in and hid behind a pine of lawnmower parts. When I was positive her wasn't anywhere near here, I pulled out my schedule out of my secret pocket in my shiny spandex shorts. Next up: Field Operations!

**AN: Like It? Love It? Hate It? R&R Please!**


	5. Can't Escape Gallagher Girls

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long but we got out of school today for Winter Break so I have time. I am still a little lost on the story line and am basically just winging it now. I know what I am going to do a few chapters from now so I am focusing on the chapters up until that point. **

**I am on the fence with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't already know what I am going to say, leave. You probably can't read.**

From my perch, I could hear black birds screech and radios blaring as cars pass on the nearby highway. I was the best possible position because I could see everything from my seat. I was sitting on a large bench in the middle of the Mall.

Honestly, when I heard my new Field Operations Instructor utter '_mall'_, I was practically out the door. My hopes continued to climb as I called Shotgun and jumped in the front of the helicopter. As we, my class of 14 boys plus me, my mind was clouded with images of new shoes and Forever 21 stores. The mental pictures shattered when I followed the last boy, a scrawny eight grader, out the wide helicopter doors and finally saw our destination.

My mind reeled and somehow, I ended up here.

"Nice weather we're having today." I swiveled in my seat and behind me was the Oh So Amazing Zach. I scowled. "Out of every possible pick up line, you chose that one. Unbelievable!" I turned back around to make sure that my target, Macey McHenry, didn't wander off. Nope, she was standing with two girls at a sidewalk gift shop purchasing Senator McHenry T-Shirts. How cliché.

"Wow, and I thought I was full of myself!" Macey had bought a fitted v-neck with her own face on the front and her name on the back written in sparkly silver cursive letters.

I looked back over my shoulder but….. He wasn't there. I scanned the Mall.

"BOO!" I jumped. Zach was sitting next to me, smirking.

I reeled back to smack him then stopped mid-swing. I didn't think that having an all out steel cage match in the middle of a national Monument was a great way to hide in plain sight. I turned back to my target.

Macey walked over behind a store and gave the shirt to a homeless old lady. "Nevermind."

I shook my head. "Don't be fooled. She probably did it for publicity. I wouldn't put anything past politicians!" Zach leaned back on the wooden bench and put his arm around me.

I froze. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and leaned toward me to whisper. "We _have an audience. Play along_."

Immediately, I relaxed into his arm. I was trained for things like this. My instinct kicked in and I lazily and scoped out our possible tails.

I laughed as if Zach had said something funny and spotted them. Across the grassy promenade, Macey and her friends were watching us. When my gaze fell on them their eyes shifted to Zach and they smiled. When I saw Macey start making her way over here, something in me snapped.

I fixed a seductive smile on Zach and grasped his hand. This time, he looked startled.

"Play along." I joked. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. He smirked and I could tell he was enjoying this when he pushed my brown bangs behind my ear. My smile grew when he leaned in. Oddly enough, my heart was racing and Zach's breath was coming out ragged. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I put my free hand on his shoulder. His fingers lightly tilted my forehead up and I prepared to lean when I heard…

"GET A ROOM!" The tan one had her hands cupped to her mouth and grinned. When she lowered her hands I saw that her small blonde friend was trying to hide and was beet red. Her eyes flickered toward me the to her light blue vans.

Macey was stopped halfway across the grass and looked bewildered. I bet she was thinking something like, _she isn't pretty enough for him, he is much more my speed! _I could practically read her mind. I smirked and sat up. "Oh, we will! Thanks!" Zach was still behind me but sat up and breathed, "Don't overdo it. You father is Headmaster! I would get in so much trouble if he heard you!"

I turned my head and smiled, "He would know I am kidding. Plus, if I wanted to kiss you, I would have by now!" I felt his hand tighten in mine and I straightened up and stood, pulling him with me. "Let's go!" Then I lowered my voice. "We can watch her from the Smithsonian."

Zach flipped his hair out of his eyes and stretched his back quickly. Macey stared after us in shock as we walked slowly away, hand in hand. I was acutely aware of Zach as he strode close to my side and kept glancing at me sideways. By the time we found an old room in on the top level of the old museum, I was getting annoyed.

When I sat down on an old crate, he walked and leaned against the far wall. I glared. I didn't like him being so quiet. Not bickering, it was boring!

"Ok, enough! Spill!" He leaned his head back and crossed his arms. He didn't look open for conversation but honestly, I didn't care. "Why are you acting like I peed in your Cheerios!"

He didn't move. I got up and walked over to him. My footsteps were muffled by the thick layer of dust that screamed NIGLECT on the floor. Standing by his side, I placed my hand on his arm.

I managed to get him to peer at me through one eye so I decided that was enough. "Look, I don't know if I hurt your feelings or something but if I did, I didn't mean to." Silence.

"I deeply regret what I have done?"

Silence.

"I wish I could take it back?"

Silence.

"COME ON! I am grasping straws here, help me out a little!"

Silence.

"Uh…" I tried one more time. "I will try to make it up to you?"

Zach hesitated. Then he pushed off of the wall. "I am counting on that. Where is Macey?"I hurried over to the one window in the room and peered out. The trio was gone. "Zach…. This isn't good!"

He was already out the door.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We searched for about five minutes before I found them in the girl's bathroom.

"Bex, we should have been there _ages ago_! That guy was totally toasty in that big jacket. We could have ditched that loser earlier!"

"Shut up Macey! I don't care. We all know you're still ticked at that guy for not fawning like most guys. Just get over it! He was already taken. Plus, we still have time to get to Solomon." I could feel my eyes bulge out my mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Yeah, he was pretty hot though….." I heard a girl I didn't recognize speak next. She was obviously not as immune to boys as Macey.

"You too Tina, get over him." I heard the soft southern accent that I knew must be the skinny blonde.

I ducked out of the restroom quickly and into the supply closet where Zach was waiting.

I grabbed him. "THEY KNOW SPY CODE!"

His eyes widened and his body went rigid. "What did you hear?"

I rolled my eyes and let go of him. "Just a bunch of crap about how they should have gotten rid of their tail a long time ago and how they wanted to jump you." He smirked. I popped him in the cheek lightly to bring him back to reality. "You can focus on your cockiness later… Oh, _and they know about my dad_!"

He nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. Mr. Solomon is always gone. No one knows where he goes or why." I furrowed my eyebrows. My dad travels a lot but only during the week. I guess it never occurred to me to ask where he goes. I always figured that it had to do with his school and would be boring so I didn't bother. I wish I had asked him before I came to this school. I should have.

I shook my head to clear it. "I don't know why he leaves; let's just keep them occupied until they miss their time point. They can't finish their mission!"

Zach nodded, then he smirked. "I know what to do."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I watched from a museum across the mall as Zach approached the four girls, since 'Tina' had joined the trio. I looked at my watch. The time said 4:52 but I already knew. When I pushed a small silver button on the side, I activated the comms system on the clock speaker. I listened as he talked.

"_Hello ladies_." Zach masked his voice to sound nasally and high pitched.

"Hey." "What's up?" "Hi." "Hello." I laughed as they fidgeted with their jackets and jeans impatiently.

"How are you doing this fine evening?" Wow, that was cheesy. He was supposed to act annoying so they wouldn't think that it was weird that he was following them.

"Ok. Where is your girlfriend?" I almost had a heart attack. Then I realized that she was referring to our little performance earlier. I relaxed.

"Oh, she had to go find some rash ointment for me. She should be back soon. Why are a couple of pretty girls walking out here alone this late?" Macey looked at his funny.

"It's only 4:55."

"Actually, according to my wristwatch, which happens to be located on my wrist, it is _4:59_. You only have a _minute_ until 5 o'clock. That is when things get ugly around here." I laughed and sprinted down the steps to the exit of the museum.

I pressed the button again and my watch went silent. I stopped just outside the door to wait until my cue.

From my location, I could see them try to push pass Zach and into the Ruby Slipper exhibit. I now had my revendous point!

I bolted around the building and into the back door of the museum. As I rushed, I ran right into Zach.

"_Humph."_ I tripped into the group of girls and they fell also. There was no spy training in the world that could them upright at this point. Unfortunately, they were just coming off the elevator and we all ended up back inside.

As we untangled ourselves from each other, we heard a tiny ding and the doors opened and I fell out onto the ground. From the floor. I looked up at them. "Hi there!" I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"Cammie?" I spun around. _Uh Oh!_

**AN: I don't really know if this is the longest but I think I like this one the best. Who do you think it is? Yeah, I know I am predictable. Well, I hope you like it!**

**R & R Please!**


	6. Can't Escape Your Past

**AN: Hey, Yall. I just got a review from Im-Not-Good-Im-Better that really made me want to update this story so if you like this chapter, make sure to thank her! **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"Cammie?" I spun around. _Uh oh._

"Um…. Uh… Hi Josh! What's …uh…up?" I stuttered and fussed with my sleeves. Josh Abrams…. Standing right in front of me was the very reason I wanted to leave public school.

Well, him _and_ his girlfriend.

Josh was the always the most popular in school, always surrounded by people that adored him. He has always been the Homecoming and Prom King and is never unsure of himself. He is the football team's first string quarterback and President of the Debate team. He is the _epitome_ of perfect all while being the sweetest and cutest guy I know.

He also _happens_ to think that I am supposed to be in another country right now…. You know, just wanted to clarify the situation….. yeah…

"Oh, nothing really for me… but what about you? Aren't you supposed to be in Mongolia?" See, I told you.

I laughed quietly to myself and Zach stretched out a hand to help me up. Then I gripped his hand and refused to let it go. I couldn't face this confrontation on my own.

"Yeah, we are back for the weekend. I am leaving on Monday." Ok, I know I am _totally_ lying to a _totally_ hot guy who _totally_ should not be lied to but it's actually really important that he doesn't know that I am in the country!

"Oh, alright. Hey, why did you have to leave ag-" He was cut off by a very small, very **pink** girl running past him and straight at me.

"_CAMMIE!" _I was quickly caught in a death grip by a pixie-ish blonde that had had just came through a nearby exhibit exit, my ears being deafened by a high-pitched squeal of delight.

I sighed inwardly. "Hey, Deedee. How have you been?" I felt Zach's hand loosen as Deedee squeezed me around my middle. As she let go of me, I could tell she was beaming.

"I have been great! I finally got an A in English and the school hosted a fundraiser so that we could come here! "

"That's great! I told you Mr. Bagota would lay off soon enough!" I smiled tightly and tried to act happy. I _did_ tutor her, after all… "Is that why you guys are here? Because of the fundraiser?"

"Yeah, I had to sell seventy two chocolate bars to get admission! But now, seeing you, I think it was worth it." Her voice suddenly got quiet and she looked down. That made me feel guilty. Deedee was my best friend at Roseville and she was perfect for Zach but, ever since they started dating, I haven't been able to trust her anymore and I stopped talking to her completely. I never realized that that may have hurt _her_.

"Look Deedee…" I started.

"Hey, Cam?"

I watched Deedee for a second longer then looked back at Zach. He was smirking down at me and her and I really felt like smacking him…. Right in his pretty face.

"What Zach?" I glared and his gaze softened.

He gently squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "We are a _little_ busy."

I glanced back behind him and took in my surroundings again. We were on a mission. We were standing in front of an elevator. We were tailing Macey McHenry. They are late….. My eyes widened and Zach laughed. THEY ARE LATE!

I turned back around quickly. "I'm really sorry but we have to go. We are **late**." I looked once more at the trio still partially in the elevator and I grinned at their expressions. Shock, Sadness, Nervousness…. Anger.

Macey McHenry was _pissed_.

Josh looked sad but let us go without too much trouble so I practically skipped outside and too my bench, Zach in tow.

"_We won. We won. We won_!" I sang happily. My first real mission and we won! I was over the moon.

"Congrats Cam. You did good!" I grinned up at Zach as he pulled me into a hug. Then, he just held me. "Even if you didn't do it on purpose."

This time I wasn't even mad. I just did what felt natural.

I pulled him down to me and kissed him.

**AN: Haha! I really wanted to make this chapter important since I made you guys wait for so long so….. TADA!**

**Read and review please!**


	7. Can't Escape Mistakes

I smiled against his lips softly and clutched him tighter. My mind was muddled and cloudy but a some things I was sure of. It was…. Amazing. Brief. Beautiful.

And wrong.

I knew the second I pulled away that I had made a mistake kissing him. My love life has always been screwed up as it is. First Carson, then Michael, Eric, and Josh.

An image of Josh bending over to kiss me was burned into the backs of my eyelids. I could feel his hands holding me tightly but nothing else. The alcohol blurred the rest into oblivion. I will never know.

I step back away from Zach and look to the sky to see the sun setting. My vision blurred as tears welled up in my eyes and as much as I wanted to… needed to look at Zach, I couldn't force myself to redirect me eyes. The museums around us were closing silently and I knew, in the back of my mind, that we will have to leave soon. I step back another step.

My heart was racing and I longed to kiss him again, I knew my problems would just ruin that too. Josh was drunk, I was drunk, the party was crashed and what would have been was tainted so much that I felt scarred. No one remembered that night but me and I only recal the parts etched into my memory. My life has been screwed up since then, now being a prime example.

Finally, I glimpse at Zach and see his hand stretched out to comfort me but frozen just inches away. He is smart enough to know a lost cause when he sees one.

One salty tear spills over, then another, and another until their streaming down my cheeks and my focus is gone.

I ran.


End file.
